fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Coroza Colosseum
The Coroza Colosseum (カローラ座 コロシアム, Karōra-za Koroshiamu) is a colosseum located in Coroza and one of its most popular attractions. The colosseum was built years before the current timeline by the authorization of the 1st king, who's dream was to create a sanctuary for fighters alike to come and show their strength. In recent times however, the colosseum has become a bad attraction for underground organisations to profit off of the fights. The colosseum was formerly owned by Jackal Misawa, a notorious underground dealer who also has connections to Chronos, a Barbaros affiliated organization that deals with slave trading, but was expelled by the Coroza Royal Family after his secret had been made public. History While the exact date of when the Colosseum was built is still unknown, it can be assumed that it was constructed at least a hundred years ago. The 1st king of Coroza and father of both Judom S. Coroza and Artemis S. Tempest had always dreamed of creating a stadium where warriors from all over the world could compete without holding back. He didn’t want discrimination to have any sort of presence within his stadium and would welcome any and all fighters, regardless of origin. That dream would eventually come true as the Colosseum was built sometime after his death and has been a popular attraction for both warriors itching to proof their skills and tourists wanting to watch it. The tournaments held within the stadium was extremely well received by the Vexxen’s and hybrids inhabiting Coroza, which in turn gave way to betting pools and underground marketing. The once proud Colosseum that stood for honor and valor soon descended into a shady underworld gambling tournament that forced losing contestants to become indebted and forced to fight to pay back their debts, even if it meant being sold into slavery. Sometime before the current timeline, Charlotte Bergaon was crowned the tournament's first female champion, followed by Kristina Daedalus who defeated the former in the following tournament. Kristina was able to hold her title for a two years before being defeated and replaced by the upcoming star and former mercenary, Hawke Brynard who has remained the champion ever since. Layout and Rules Layout The interior of the enormous Colosseum features an encircling stage that is placed within the center of the dome. It is also surrounded by a large pool of water that acts as a sort of “out of bounds” that forces contestants to fight within the boundaries or be disqualified. There are several monitors placed around the edges of the walls that allow the hosts to announce the regulated information to keep the enthusiastic audience updated. Speaking of the audience, they are all seated around the round stage and there are estimated to be over five thousand seats that all quickly fill up. Registration The colosseum holds a tournament every year for all of the residents of Coroza to come and watch. In order to register for the tournament, there are two methods in which a participant can use. The first being to pay the standard entry fee, and the second being to request a paid loan on behalf of Jackal to enter, signing an agreement that states should the participant be unable to pay off the borrowed amount by the end of the tournament, their rights are sold to Jackal until the debt is paid. Most warriors who enter aren't able to pay the participation fee and are forced to request a loan, not realizing that they are selling their bodies into slavery if they aren't able to make a profit by winning. As of the conclusion of the X785 tournament following Veldora Tempest being crowned the champion, the rules for registering have changed and participants no longer have to pay an entree fee to enter. Since there is no registration fee, there is no longer any need for a contract and as such, warriors losing their freedom and becoming slaves is no longer possible anymore as declared by the royal family of Coroza. Rules Due to the nature of such an event where casualties were inevitable, the colosseum has implemented a number of restrictions on the battle tournament. The first and most prominent rule dictates that use of specific weapons inside the arena is strictly prohibited. All manner of firearms are banned but aside from that, any melee weapon (including swords, hammers, axes) is fair game. Along with that, its also encouraged for participants to engage in no weapon based combat and use either their own physical strength or use their own magical power. The second rule is that the round stage is the only area within the colosseum that the participants can move freely in. The water surrounding the stage is off limits and any individual who is unfortunate enough to fall in is immediately disqualified. The third and finale rule states that killing your enemies is acceptable as it sometimes cannot be avoided, but it would be preferred if the enemy surrenders the match before it reaches that point. If a contestant can abide by these three basic rules, they will have no issues registering for the tournament. Gambling As with all large hosted events, the Coroza Colosseum has a enormous betting pool that allows anyone with money to enter and attempt to win large by betting on the most promising fighters. Jackal knew the secret to profit was going to be in the gambling and has been rigging the betting by staging certain fights to play out the opposite of what most betters would expect, such as the huge upset between Kristina Daedalus and Hawke Brynard, with the former having a 10:1 ratio of remaining the champion. After reforming the Colosseum, gambling still exists within the stadium but it is much more light hearted and all of the matches are fair without being rigged so anyone has a good chance at winning. Rewards As expected, the rewards for winning in the colosseum are substantially gratifying as the winner is granted not only an enormous amount of wealth and status among Coroza, they are given the right to wish for one thing as issued by the Coroza Royal Family themselves. As long as the desire isn't too unreasonable and is within the scope of their power, the royal family is willing to grand them anything, including some nobility, a large amount of food, even the privilege to own residence among the capital of Coroza. Jackal was the one who originally proposed this idea to attract more warriors to participate, therefore increasing the participation fee to make even more profit. This idea however would come back to bite him in the ass, as during the X785 tournament after Veldora Tempest had claimed victory he not only cleared off all the previous champion's debts, he wished for the abolishment of the contract that stated losers had to sign over their rights to Jackal. The royal family, who was not aware of the slave trading, effectively seized back control of the colosseum from Jackal and put an end to the slave trading going on between Jackal and Chronos. The Colosseum since then has been reformed into what it originally was supposed to be, a free and fun loving tournament where anyone could participate for free without worry of being enslaved with the same rewards as last time. Staff To manage such a large and growing institute, slaves were employed by Jackal who are all gladiator themed warriors. To work off the debt they've accumulated by either entering the Colosseum and losing their profits or borrowing money, Jackal has them clean the Colosseum from top to bottom and manage all of the minor work that he is too busy to be bothered doing. This includes scrubbing the main area that would have accumulated lots of dirt and blood from the fights, preparing the registration line for when the tournament opens, and maintaining order within the establishment. Cases of fights breaking out between contestants is a common occurrence and the staff is ordered and break them up and if need be, silence them permanently if they are too unreasonable for pacifistic methods. On the topic of security, Chloe Uzelta is the head chief of staff of the entire Colosseum, her rank only being lower than Jackal's. She supervises the staff and also recruits notable mages and warriors outside the Colosseum to work for her directly, with a payroll and job benefits (quite notable from being a slave). Chloe's reputation among the usual participants is legendary and she is known as the 'Scarlet Exterminator for her massacre of rowdy contestants that refuse to listen. List of Tournaments *X780 Colosseum Tournament: Charlotte Beragon wins and becomes the champion. *X781 Colosseum Tournament: Kristina Daedalus wins and becomes the champion with Charlotte Beragon as the Runner-Up. *X782-X784 Colosseum Tournament: Hawke Brynard wins and becomes the champion after defeating Kristina and retains his title for consecutive three years. *X785 Colosseum Tournament: Veldora Tempest wins and becomes the champion, clearing all of the previous champions debts and wishing for the rules of the Colosseum to be changed. Affiliated Individuals * Note that this list includes up to the latest winner of the tournament. * Anyone can make a fighter for any of the previous tournaments, even if they do not live in Jiolia as there have been visitors from different continents that have participated. Trivia * The idea behind the colosseum was based off of the Corrida Colosseum in One Piece. Category:Colosseum Category:Location Category:Coroza Category:Coroza Empire Category:Coroza Colosseum Category:Jiolia